


Because Your Friend Told You About a New Position

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Sex Positions, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is eager to try out a new position. Harry is...less eager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Your Friend Told You About a New Position

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait between installments, lovelies! July and August have been a little hectic for me BUT I am happy to say that I actually just finished writing the final two installments, so I will definitely be completing this project! The next fic will be posting towards the end of September and the final reason will post in October. <3
> 
> This one was actually kind of hard, because I strongly believe Draco and Harry would have lots and lots of enthusiastic sex and eventually stumble upon most positions naturally. :D But after some *ahem* research using the Gay Sex Positions Guide (thanks, dicta-contrion!), I settled on the ever-so-exciting [Pile Driver](https://gaysexpositionsguide.com/pile-driver/) (link is very NSFW!). I was originally going to go with Reverse Pile Driver, but OMG trying to write that position was the most painful experience ever. 
> 
> Thanks to capitu and fantasyfiend09 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Wait, can I see the picture again?"

Draco sighed before handing over the extremely explicit photograph of two wizards going at it. Harry turned it to the side and cocked his head.

"I still don't understand how I'm supposed to get into that position."

"It's easy. You just lie on your back, and then put your feet up into the air, and sort of let them fall down by your head."

Harry squinted at the photograph. The rapid movement of the top's hips was making his vision blur.

"I really think you're oversimplifying things." 

"Come on, Harry," Draco said, drawing out the vowels cajolingly as he slid a hand down to cup Harry's naked bum. "It looks more difficult than it is."

"How would you know? We're only doing this because Blaise told you we should try it, and Blaise is dating a bloody gymnast. I'm not convinced my body actually bends like that." He brought the photograph closer to his face in hopes that it would clarify things, but it only made him feel a little dizzy. "And it looks like I'm going to have to be keeping my legs in the air for an awfully long time."

"Don't tell me the super fit Auror is worried about a little physical exertion."

Harry turned the photo upside down, still trying to wrap his mind around why anybody would go through so much trouble for a fuck. It's not like he had any complaints about the way he and Draco normally did things. "Why can't you just fuck me on my knees?"

Draco let out a long-suffering sigh. "Because this will be be _fun_. Something new. Add some variety." 

"You're saying it's going to be fun, but your tone isn't exactly screaming _good time_." What _had_ been a good time was the hot and heavy slide of their bodies just minutes earlier, before Draco had decided to put a halt to that and start talking positions. Harry's entrance was still loose and slick and open from Draco's fingers, and it was driving him mad. 

"For fuck's sake, Harry! If you don't like it, I'll fuck you on your knees. But if Blaise is to be believed, this is the greatest position since missionary."

"With missionary you just have to lie there, so I doubt that," Harry grumbled. Okay, maybe he didn't just lie there, but he certainly didn't have to twist his body into a bloody pretzel.

"Merlin, I've never met somebody so contrary about a shag before. It's not like I'm asking you to go to a Ministry function or anything."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, well, when the Ministry wants to fuck me, they just ask me to bend over."

Draco laughed and ran his hands down Harry's arms. "But the Ministry doesn't ask as sweetly as I do." He leaned forward and gave Harry a teasing kiss. "And they never pay for dinner, cheap bastards."

"Neither do you. You always make me pay."

Draco grinned. "That's because you're a gentleman."

Harry felt a reluctant smile tug at the corners of his lips, and he knew Draco had won. "Fine," he sighed, knowing he didn't manage to sound as put-out as he'd intended. "Where the hell do you want me?"

Draco's eyes lit up as he reached over to grab a pillow off their bed. "I think it'll be easier if you're on the floor by the bed. You can put your shoulders on this." He tossed the pillow on the floor. Harry couldn't help but notice that _of course_ it was Harry's pillow getting all dirty and dusty. He sighed and lowered himself to the ground, positioning his shoulders on the fluffy pillow.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Draco teased. Harry flipped him off. "Now, now, you're awfully testy for somebody about to get fucked." Harry shivered, and Draco's eyes went dark and pleased. "Here, I'll help you. Give me your legs."

Harry hefted his feet into the air and into Draco's warm, smooth hands. He threw his own hands out to steady himself when Draco began to push Harry's feet back towards his head, lifting Harry's waist off the ground until he was balanced on only his shoulders, his arse completely exposed to Draco's hungry gaze. He clenched down, just to see Draco's jaw tense with desire.

"You going to fuck me before all the blood rushes to my head?"

"Not _all_ the blood," Draco countered, sliding a hand down to pump Harry's hard cock. "But yes, I think I will."

Draco bent his legs into a weird kind of half-crouch so he could guide the fat head of his cock into Harry's twitching hole. It should have looked ridiculous, but Harry's mouth went dry at the flex of Draco's muscled thighs and abs as he nudged himself inside and began to thrust.

Harry's eyes immediately rolled to the back of his head as Draco's cock slid deliciously and immediately over his prostate. Again and again he rubbed against it, the awkward pose putting Harry's arse in the perfect position for Draco's devastating thrusts. It was hard to breathe with his lungs all scrunched up and upside down, but Harry couldn't care less. Not when liquid pleasure was spilling and sloshing through him like water from an overflowing tub. 

Draco's hips were ruthless, maintaining a fast/hard rhythm as his hands dug bruises into Harry's thighs. Draco's face was screwed up in pleasure, his breath leaving him in staccato pants as he focussed on fucking Harry with everything he had.

The pleasure mounted, and Harry's cock throbbed with the need to come. He reached up and began to wank himself fast and rough, racing to a glorious end.

"Go on, Harry," Draco gasped. "Make yourself come. I want to see you come all over yourself."

With a cry, Harry did, managing to turn his head to the side just in time, as ropes of come striped his chest, neck, and jaw. Draco let out a desperate groan at the sight, and suddenly the thick cock filling Harry's arse was gone.

Harry blinked up at Draco, disappointment at the emptiness tumbling into arousal as Draco towered over him, fucking into his fist with single-minded intent. Draco eyes were glued to the streaks of come on Harry's throat, and it wasn't long before Draco added to the mess, his release erupting hot and sticky all over Harry's skin.

"Now, tell me you didn't enjoy that?" Draco asked Harry later, once they'd cleaned up and snuggled up in bed.

"Sure, it was good, but I still say it's an awful lot of work for a shag."

"We're going to need to switch things up in the bedroom if we're to keep the magic alive for the rest of our lives, Harry."

Harry turned to look at Draco with raised brows. "The rest of our lives?"

Draco's ears turned pink and he let out a little cough. "Or until I get bored of you, whichever comes first."

Harry smiled softly, his heart racing with Draco's tacit confession. "I'm all for a little experimentation," he murmured, "But next time can't we just have sex in the coatroom during a Ministry function or something?"

Draco's throat bobbed as he swallowed heavily. "Trying to make the Ministry jealous?"

"Think it'll work?" 

Draco grinned, filthy and conspiratorial. "It's worth a try."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
